


Falling for You

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, side of jongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: key is super annoyed that jong dragged him to a track meet but hey that minho guy is pretty hotwarnings: cursing





	

"Come on, we're going to miss the first event!" Jonghyun whines as he grabs Key's arm to drag him up the bleachers. Key sighs and groans and grumbles as he plops down next to Jonghyun.

"Why do I have to be here?"

" _Because_ ," Jonghyun snaps. "I want to watch Onew compete in the discus throw, but I can't do it alone because he'd probably think I'm weird and only came here to stare at him."

"But you did only come here to stare at him."

" _Shut. Up._ " Jonghyun hisses before he reverts to his usual dopey grin. "Besides, it'll be fun."

Key groans. The last thing he wants to do is sit next to his annoying asshole of a friend for hours upon hours just to watch gross, sweaty boys run in circles and throw metal disks around. **Exactly what part of this is supposed to be fun?**

Key endures another fifteen minutes of Jonghyun's endless babble before the meet begins. By the time the relay race, long jump, and high jump are finished, Key has sighed and rolled his eyes approximately 500 times, while Jonghyun has been practically buzzing with excitement. Finally, the discus throw begins.

Jonghyun cheers and claps obnoxiously loud when Onew steps onto the field, especially considering he's one of only a dozen people watching the meet. Key has never felt so embarrassed for himself or Jonghyun. Onew spins around and throws the weird metal frisbee and the announcer shouts some number which causes everyone (meaning Jonghyun) to cheer even louder, so Key guesses that whatever just happened was a good thing.

Key is about to ask Jonghyun if they can finally leave when his ridiculous friend leaps up, and bounces down the bleachers. He watches as that tiny, silly man jogs after Onew, following the object of his affections to what Key assumes is a locker room. Key sighs yet again. **There goes my ride home.**

He rests his chin in his hand and prays that whatever Jonghyun and Onew are doing in there doesn't take too long because he really fucking wants to go home. People mill about on the field, setting up what Key believes are called hurdles. He's pretty sure that people jump over them while they run or something. **Because that makes so much sense.**

The runners crouch at the starting line. They place their hands on the field. They're tense, but not so tense as to ruin their start. Key leans forward. One of the runners has a really nice ass. He appreciates it, but he doesn’t stare too long because someone might think that he actually cares about this pointless event. The starter fires a pistol and the race begins.

 **Oh.** The guy with the really nice ass also has a really nice face. And legs. And arms.

 **Oh shit.** The guy is actually doing really well as far as Key can tell. He soars over every hurdle, completely unfazed by those who trip beside him.

 **Oh holy shit.** The guy's facial expression changes as he jumps. Key watches intently as the guy clenches his teeth just before each jump, and then strains his neck to reveal just about every vein and muscle while he's in the air.

 **Oh my fucking god.** The guy's got an angelic face, but his stare is intense. The way his lips part. The way his eyebrows furrow slightly. The way his eyes widen. Key can sense the heat of his burning gaze, he can-

**Oh god wait he's looking at me. Oh god, oh no he's caught me staring at him. Fuck what do I do? Oh fuck oh fuck he's- falling. He's falling.**

The guy completely misses the last hurdle, far too focused on Key's gaze. Another competitor laughs as they successfully make the jump, and break the tape at the finish line. Key immediately rushes to the fallen guy's aid.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Key tugs the guy up from the dirt and helps him brush the dust off of his track uniform.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm fine, I just-"

"I swear I didn't only come here to stare at you," Key blurts out, feeling instant regret. He's totally blushing too. **Shit.**

"Uh... alright?" The guy is making a weird face, somewhere between awkwardness and amusement.

"I'm sorry." Key drags his hands down his face in embarrassment.

"It's okay." The guy laughs, flashing a ridiculously bright smile. "I'm Minho."

"Key."

"How about you agree to go out for coffee since you ruined my race?" The guy, Minho, is still smiling. Key sighs. How could he possibly say no to that face?

"Sure." Key grins back at Minho. **Jonghyun was right; track meets** **_are_ ** **fun.**


End file.
